User talk:AvatarRokusGhost
Welcome Hi, welcome to Downton Abbey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir Richard Carlisle page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, LexiLexi (help forum | blog) Sybil's age Of course it's a bit hard to pin down ages in this show, but Mary says that Sybil is 21 years old in 1919 making her born in 1897 or 1898. Since Robert says Cora hasn't been pregnant for 18 years, maybe he is thinking Sybil is 17 (usual age when women "came out" and presented to the King) and saying 18 years for the pregnancy, not Sybil's age?CestWhat 19:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello. I requested that the higher-ups at Wiki make me an admin and just needed some other contributors to support it. Just wondering if you wouldn't mind adding your name?User_blog:CestWhat/Admin_request CestWhat (talk) 13:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) * Guess the main goal would be to cultivate other contributors into becoming admins as well. Plus with the start of Series 3 in the UK and later on in USA, there will be a lot of new contributors coming so hope to help them out. 17:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ** Something that bothers me in this is that because I have a dispute with HarryPotterRules, there is kind of a general assumption that we must be other equally right and wrong or it's a subjective opinion matter. There is really only a few things with the articles that I have corrected and I mostly don't go through them with others because it's kind of long to explain. If you like, I could go through them and explain my reasoning here. CestWhat (talk) 19:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) *** Violet tells her granddaughter to remember their Great Aunt Roberta and she mentions her niece Susan. This is inferred that Susan must be Roberta's daughter. I pointed out that while Roberta could easily be Susan's mother, Susan could be easily be the daughter of another sister of Violet or Violet's brother. Simply not be mentioned doesn't mean they don't exist at all and therefore the link between Roberta and Susan was wrong to act as if it were fact. When Maj. Gordon arrives at the house, he claims to be related. Edith tells him about an aunt in 1860s who married a Gordon. Again the same situation where HarryPotterRules insists that must be Roberta and therefore types it into the article as fact doesn't make sense since. The Series 1 press package mentions that Rosamund has a married daughter named Lavinia and a son named Cyril. The Series 3 press package mentions that Rosamund is childless. HarryPotterRules infers that Lavinia and Cyril where both killed in Spanish Flu Pandemic or the First World War. Again, this is fanfic rather then just what is mentioned in the Series. My own proposal take is to leave out Lavinia and Cyril until the upcoming episode about Rosamund in Series 3 where is will be far more clear is she is childless and then mentioned Lavinia and Cyril in the behind the scenes section as something in early press material that was dropped. Again rebuffed. There was one line from Violet about how she ran Downton Abbey for 30 years. Ignoring that she might just be rounding off the number, there is nothing in the series to show from when to when those years where. Violet's husband could have inherited the title and Downton Abbey a year after their marriage or a decade. There isn't a need to speculate since that is what the Talk and Forum pages are for and just put the known information in the articles themselves. The ages of the characters. For Martha Levinson, HarryPotterRules put down that she is the same age as Violet because "she looks around the same age." Then for Violet's age, it was sourced to fanfic twitter account and that whole thing about "30 years" of running Downton. I toke it out since this isn't fanfic, but reference. The genealogy of the Crawley family. I point out that Robert and Matthew's dad being third cousins show us how they are related (at least one of their great-great grandfathers was the same person), but doesn't show us exactly how the Earls of Grantham are related since it's possible that it the Earldom did not passed from father to son each time. There were several different variation that were easily possible as well and nothing in show so far could tell us either way. HarryPotterRules insists that it must be so because Violet said she didn't want to see Downton go to a stranger and therefore only a son is not a stranger. I pointed out that Matthew is a stranger to Violet because they have never meet and that a grandson or a nephew or a first cousin (such as the case with James Crawley) you've known since the day they were born isn't a stranger to someone the way Matthew is Violet. Also that the passing down of the title and Downton upon the death of the 2nd Earl happened before Violet was born. Again, HarryPotterRules ignores and insults me (telling me to actually watch the show). Then Episode 3.01, Matthew says that his great-great grandfather was a younger son of the 3rd Earl, proving the family tree made by HarryPotterRules wrong, and HarryPotterRules tells me that the show got it wrong and on top of that, I own an apology. CestWhat (talk) 16:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The reason you and I do not get along. Actually, as it happens, you do not have a dispute with me: you have the high handed arrogance to remove things in the articles without asking why I added them so that I could give you references (and evidence) that proved they should be there. That really ****s me off, ok? THAT is why you owe me the apology. As for Matthew being the descendant of the third earl, that IS ''wrong. If he WAS the descendant of the third earl, he and Robert would be THIRD COUSINS not THIRD COUSINS ONCE REMOVED, so again, you owe me an apology for that, see? Since you are 'WRONG!' As for Violet running Downton for thirty years, she says in the 2011 Christmas Special that she had hated the vase for "half a century" (50 years is half a century) and that it was a wedding present - this means she was married in 1869, and she herself says she "ran downton for thirty years" meaning she ran Downton from 1869 - 1899, when her husband died. Violet mentions one sibling: if she had anymore, she would have mentioned them. Thus, Susan is Roberta's daughter and Roberta is the aunt that Married a MR GORDON in the 1860s (given that Robert's only aunt in Patrick's brother's wife and the mother of James Crawley); this means that Rose, Susan's daughter, is Roberta's granddaughter. This makes you wrong - apology, please? The series 3 press pack ''DOES mention that Rosamund is childless, but it does NOT state that the MARRIAGE was childless, just that she is childless now, meaning that Lavinia, her husband and Cyril could all easily have died. Again, you are wrong, apology. As for Matha's age, Cora was born in 1868, so Martha couldn't have been born AFTER 1850, meaning that she IS around the same age as Violet (who is born in either the 1840s or 1850s), so once again, I will be having my apology. THIS is the reason you and I do not get along - you do not message me and ask me for the reasoning behind the references. You just remove it, and we get into an edit war, since we both think we're right. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 21:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Support Thanks for the reply. Does that mean you'll lend me your support? CestWhat (talk) 18:45, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I think I'll be supporting you. -- 19:22, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Please give us some feedback about admin candidates Hello, a user has recently put themselves forward as a candidate for adminship. I'd appreciate your input and you can can find the discussion here: Forum:Adminship#Bluebellanon. We really need the feedback! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 13 Aug 2013 8:18 AM Pacific